


You Feel Like Home

by batmanbeanie



Series: Stucky's Recovery Period [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (mentioned) panic attacks, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Dissorder, Recovery, SOLDIERS IN LOVE, Stark Tower, Stucky - Freeform, its really cute just read it, random cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanbeanie/pseuds/batmanbeanie
Summary: Steve Rogers is built like a brick wall, but sometimes he wants to feel small and protected- let his guard down ya know? Bucky and him have been inseparable for months but their romantic history hasn't really come up and Steve just wants. Wants Bucky to hold him and call him baby again and- he can't really help himself, fancy executives be damned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this is one of my favorite things I've ever written ever and there WILL be another chapter posted so stay tuned babies.

It was one of those times when all Steve really needed was a hug. Not just any hug, no. He needed a hug that made him feel small again, safe, protected, at home. He needed a hug that made him feel safer than if he was behind his own shield. He needed a hug from James Buchanan Barnes. It was random, it usually is when he gets this urge. He had just walked out of a meeting with Tony and a bunch of other executives. Stark requested him to be in full gear. His uniform fit perfectly head to toe, his boots loud against the floor as he left the meeting room. He saw Bucky and Peter leaning over plans laid out on one of the tables. He had the perfect side view of Bucky. The proud little smirk he had as Peter rambled on. His muscles practically trying to tear his shirt from the inside out. He was wearing navy blue, and Steve was in love. He looked so casual. His stance one that brought back so many memories being back in Brooklyn. Memories of Bucky distracting Steve as he tried to cook them dinner, or Bucky leaning up against the bar in London. Besides the long hair, stubble, and even bigger muscles than what he had in the 40's, he looked like the same old Buck. Steve was still in love. Steve felt his breath hitch when Bucky let out a laugh that could've fucking solved wars Steve swears by it. Only then he realized that he was still standing in the doorway to the now empty meeting room. Just standing and watching his beautiful Bucky. That's another thing like... Bucky's been back for months and they have been inseparable. They live together, sleep together, cuddle and sometimes hold hands under the table. They haven't spoken about the past though. The past being their romantic relationship because Steve and Bucky will constantly talk about the old days sharing a shitty Brooklyn apartment but they never once brought up what they did behind closed doors. Steve would love to say that he feels like Bucky doesn't want him anymore, but the way they look at each other... They both know what's there. And Steve will wait. He will wait for fucking ever if he has too, he's just happy his Bucky is back. But god it's so hard sometimes ya know? Because sometimes they'll be training and Bucky will just give him this look from across the floor. This look that's almost fucking hungry. This look that makes him stop in his tracks and even with Sam waving his hands in front of his face and making noises trying to get Steve's attention again, he's lost in that gaze Bucky pins him with. Steve's still lost in thought when Bucky looks over at him. His smile, holy shit that smile, grows even brighter and his brows furrow together. Steve thinks he says something about him being a statue but he can't really hear anything right now. The world is just a blur of background noise. Everything is out of focus except the soldier he's quickly walking over to. Steve gets like this sometimes okay? Sometimes it's a panic attack, sometimes it's during battle when he has to focus on one enemy at a time. Sometimes, rarely, it's like this. It's not fear or concentration, it's just love. The need to feel Bucky against him to know that he's there and breathing. Steve walks straight into him, dropping the shield at their feet. He does his best to avoid the symbolism there, once again willingly letting everything go for Bucky, but he knows he'll do it again and again and again and ag- Bucky stops smiling and making jokes when he realizes that something might be wrong. Steve slouches trying to make himself seem smaller as he places his head on Bucky's collarbone. He takes a shaky breath and suddenly Bucky's hands are at his hip, his neck. Rubbing in firm circles just like Steve does when Bucky has a nightmare. The world is still and nothing else matters even a little bit. All that matters is Bucky's body against his. He's here, they're here, and they're alive and everything's okay. Everything's just safe here. Steve's always felt safe in Bucky's arms. Even when he was small. Stubborn and defensive, he'd only let his guard down in Bucky's embrace. He'd only cry or say what he's feeling; he'd only ever tell Bucky what hurt and what happened after a fight, as long as he was safe in Bucky's arms. 

"Stevie?" The soldier days as he continues holding Steve against him, just keeping him close. "I'm okay," Steve mumbles into Bucky's skin so only he can hear, "I just- I need this please-" Bucky shushes him and holds him even tighter than before. Everyone else in the office area has gone quiet. Peter awkwardly stands there looking to Nat and Sam for some kind of clue as to why the strongest soldier who ever lived is turning into a puddle because of a hug on Starks floor. When Nat throws an arm around him and turns him away, while Sam starts to explain that recovering soldiers need physical comfort sometimes. That they have to initiate it. That they can't control the need to feel covered and safe. That Bucky is Steve's anchor and sometimes that's exactly what he needs. Peter blushes furiously as he tries to understand. After that everyone else their backs to them, pretending to be busy and keeping their voices way quieter than usual. Steve starts to shake a little bit out of embarrassment, not enough to pull away though. "B-Baby... Baby relax, stay here for as long as you need to." The pet name falls a little awkwardly off of Bucky's tongue at first, but then he tries again and oh my god it comes so naturally, calling Steve baby, that he wants to say it again and again until people start thinking that's Steve's actual name (but if anyone else ever called Steve baby Bucky might have to be restrained... which woah where is that possessiveness coming from?). It just slipped out, Bucky just wants to comfort Steve, and "baby" just tumbled off his tongue like breathing. Bucky bites his lip to keep it from falling off his lips again as Steve whimpers slightly. He chances to turn his head, to see Steve's face and he regrets it instantly because Steve is fucking crying. But it's not like a panic attack or pain, it's happiness. He has the smallest smile on as he stuffs himself close to Bucky. "I m-missed you-" "Steve that meeting was barely 20 minutes long-" Steve laughs a little louder than he thought he would. Shit Bucky loves his laugh. God Steve loves Bucky. He lowers his voice and blushes even redder when he mumbles "I missed you calling me baby. I m-missed you holding me like this-" he cuts himself off because maybe he read this all wrong and maybe Bucky doesn't see him like that and oh god now he might actually have a panic attack... "Me too, baby". Steve lets out a sigh of relief and nuzzles his face against Bucky's shoulder. Bucky still holds him as if he wasn't 6 feet of solid, broad muscle. Bucky gives the best hugs in the fucking world, but then he pulled back. Without the ability to hide his face in Bucky's neck, Steve looks around at all the people in suits and blushes harder (if that's even possible). Bucky places a finger under his chin, directing his attention back to him and him alone. "Wanna get out of here, baby?"


End file.
